Pursuit of Happiness
by Idratherbeinbritain
Summary: One of the only female reapers cause she was being demoted from a position she had worked and sacrificed to get.Their excuse? Too old. Now, she goes back to her only friend once one of the best reapers;Undertaker. There, she tries to find Happiness
1. Too Old? Never

What an excuse. Too old? Pah! Reapers could live for centuries. We were death gods. Empathize on gods. They probably needed an excuse to demote me. Any less creative and their brains might turn to mush. I'd happily help that process.

So here I am, dragging my death scythe along, letting my glasses continually slip down my nose till they fell and cracked on the ground. It's not as if I needed them anymore. Sighing dejectedly, I rounded the corner, heading towards an old friend's base. Or so I've heard. I tripped over my own two feet, cursing softly as I bumped into a robed man.

"Sorry," I mumbled, pushing myself away from him. "Two left feet."

I started off again, slogging through a dirty puddle. Great, so now, along with the blood and the dirt, my skirts would be wet. The man giggled and I whipped around, making the puddle spray everywhere. I knew that giggle; the same insane touch to it. This time I took in his appearance properly; long black robes, top hat, overlong black nails peeked out from the sleeves. White hair cascaded past his shoulders, falling around his face, hiding most of it from my view. A scar disappeared into the bangs . He was grinning manically, and I focused even harder on his face, making out familiar planes.

"You?" I asked, stepping forward to touch his face.

"Me!" he agreed, giggling all the while, not flinching from my hand. "how have you been Andy?"

I let the first smile in 50 years split my face, probably seeming misused and lopsided. I've never had a good smile. The consequence of the long scar on the right side of my face, the pale streaks marring my light brown skin. Said scar sent a lance of pain through my body and my smile was replaced by a slight frown. Sutcliffe had called me more serious than William T. Spears.

I dropped my hand from his face and pointed at the building behind him, discovering that I was about to go the wrong way had I continued. "Undertaker?" I asked.

"yeah~" he giggled again. " a very interesting business. Call me Undertaker. I under take the job of making so many people pretty!"

I nodded. He'd always been eccentric. Borderline crazy. It seemed he had finally gone off the deep end.

"So, um, I'm in a bit of a situation. Can I stay with you?" I asked, fiddling with the bloodied end of my sleeve. "please." I added the word as an afterthought, used to ordering Reapers around.

"Yes, but you'll have to sleep in a coffin and make me lau-" he started.

"What!" I exploded, my eyes stretching wide, jaw dropping; much to my scar's discomfort.

"Bwehehehee!" he shrieked, clutching my skirts in an effort to keep him off the ground.

He apparently found my discomfort hilarious. I took this in offense and poked him with the edge of my scythe. He squawked each time, but the amusement at my reaction must have been more than I had originally predicted. Eventually, I dragged him by his hands back into his shop. I threw the white haired male into a coffin and slammed the lid shut. The laughs were muffled, providing a small semblance of peace. Sitting on the counter, I tucked my knees to my essentially flat chest and watched as the his laughter died down. This is why most male friends I had called me Andy instead of Andrea. I looked like a boy and acted like one; for the most part.

Undertaker stepped out of the coffin, standing unsteadily on his feet. I glared at him as he made his way to the counter, grabbing a container off it. He opened it to reveal doglike biscuits, one of which he offered to me. I took it and bit into it, keeping my eyes on him just in case he decided to burst into laughter again. Not that bad really, the biscuit. Between biscuits, and later Earl Grey, we discussed the dismal highlights of the years we had spent apart. My life had been boring, annoying and mostly, down right depressing. Doing errands for the higher ups, one of which had been my favorite student; William. Seems that power can get to everyone. And _then_ was actually placed under a younger reaper. Just thinking about it got my blood boiling. Now, here I am, searching for a source of happiness. Something to distract me from my empty life.

Undertaker seemed to be in the midst of an "exciting" autopsy. He predicted that there would be even more killings; all the same as the previous ones before this. He was also sure that his favorite Earl would be stopping by. Soon, very soon.

I blinked once as he rambled on about finding him the perfect coffin for him, scratching the jagged remains of my right ear. "show me," I said, cutting him off mid ramble.

His grin widened and he pushed off the counter, walking towards a backroom door, pushing it open. The mangled body of a woman lay on the metal table, dried blood crusted around her wounds.

"gruesome," I commented.

He giggled. "I still have to pretty her up. I was thinking flowers for this one."

"sounds good, roses?"

"maybe, you think it'll contrast well with the pale skin?"

"quite well, indeed." I responded, then realized I was discussing corpse decorations.

Not my ideal conversation, considering I'd just fought my way out of the reaper's HQ to get here. Just to keep my dear scythe; they shouldn't mind. As long as I don't interfere with their affairs.

Undertaker hummed as he cleaned away the crusted blood from the wound, using a black rag. I watched intently, mesmerized by the way he took care of this body. Much more than he seemed to care for any living thing. The white haired man caught me staring and decided to explain, in full detail, his step by step process for the cleaning of corpses. I studied my bitten nails, harrumphing at the correct points.

So, now I was stuck here with a odd albino reaper who seemed to be obsessed with cadavers. _Perfect. _


	2. Trouble Sleeping? I'll Make You Cry

After a long day containing lessons I didn't really need to know or hear. I was told to sleep…in a coffin. First time I've tried it. I'm sure it wasn't the ideal place. But it should be better than the ground. The night before, when I had battled the two Reapers that had came after me to collect my scythe(which would never happen), I had had to sleep on the dirty ground, thus dirtying my skirts. Which, in truth, I really needed to change.

So, after the fifth try to make Undertaker laugh, I got fed up. Running over to the coffin I had left my scythe in, I threw the lid open and brought out my scythe. The guys at management had always made fun of me for not modifying it; as we had clearance to do so. But, I like the regular form so I kept it, giving the certain people cuts to think about. Now, I was about to give _him _a few cuts. Before I could rise fully from my crouch, Undertaker had me in a headlock, pulling me up right. His other hand was tightly around my midriff, pinning my arms to my side.

"no, no, no," he scolded, giggling into my ear. "You know I'll beat you…I know all of your moves; I taught you…"

I wiggled in his arms, my scythe clattering to the floor, wanting to get out of his crushing hold. The mockery in his voice was overwhelming and I hated it.

"let me go!" I snapped.

"you know…you feel cold; just like a corpse," he commented. "and really, you are dirty. Is this blood?" he rubbed a spot on my black dress, chuckling. "Been in a little scuffle, my protégé?"

"I'm not your anything anymore, _Theo_," I hissed, invoking his name. "not after you let my brother be killed. That was our deal and you broke it."

I jerked out of his grasp, stumbling forward, then whirling on him. He shrugged, a small grin still pasted on his mouth. Undertaker shuffled towards a large coffin, opening it and pulling out robes identical to his, holding them out like they were the best thing in the world. Sighing in frustration, I took two long strides forward and snatched them from his grasp. He walked into the backroom to play with his corpse and I took this time to shed my dress, leaving my in my corset and other undergarments. Then I pulled on the robes, just as Undertaker came back in, moving to close the door as to keep the shop safe for the night. Not that there was much to steal…unless you were really desperate for a coffin.

"I feel like a priest," I grumbled.

He giggled. I frowned, nudging the coffin I had taken my scythe from. Was I really desperate for sleep? Reapers really didn't sleep or need sleep. But my body had been hit, scuffed, slammed, cut and many other external abuse. The internal abuse might've been worse though; my brain felt like it was battling against a crash of rhinos. Which, if I do say so my self, was not fun at all. Why African's must get run over by rhinos befuddles me.

Undertaker joined me at my side, holding my scythe out and kicked the coffin open with a deft movement. I cast him a side glance. We shuffled about for a minute, even though Undertaker didn't need to-do anything. Finally, he pushed me into the coffin, ignoring my squeaks of protest. He sat cross-legged on my stomach, his head angled down at me. Fighting was futile, that I discovered after struggling uselessly for awhile as he giggled. I think we had a staring match; I couldn't see his eyes so I wasn't very sure. He leaned forward to fluff the pillows on either side of my head.

"Ah, this is a good fit for you!" he exclaimed, letting out a quick giggle. "though it is a double coffin, but you need the extra room for your scythe." he levered himself out of the coffin and started to close the lid. "get some sleep, Andy," he said, a huge smile stretching his face.

"Why?" I growled, angry at the way he had kept me down.

"after this many consecutive deaths, you think the Queen won't react? Or her minions for that matter?" he snickered. "oh yes, I have feeling that tomorrow my favorite Earl will come. Maybe he'll finally test out my custom made coffin!" The lid continued it's descent downwards as Undertaker cackled.

Considering I needed the rest, I lay there in the complete darkness, trying to relax. I'd always been a jumpy person and every bump and clunk in the shop made me twitch. I lifted the lid of the coffin slowly, stepping out and moving towards the one I knew he was in. it was childish, but I had always felt safe when around him. I was two paces away from the coffin when the lid swung open.

"Andrea," his voice emanated from the depths of the grey coffin. "I told you to get sleep. We have to collect another body tomorrow, I'm sure, and give information to the young Lord Earl Phantomhive."

His giggle was cut short by my body as I flung my self into the coffin, burrowing into the slightly warm cushions of Undertaker's coffin. The top banged shut, leaving us in total darkness.

"Sempai," I mumbled, already feeling calmer.

"I thought I didn't deserve that title anymore," I could tell he was grinned. "After I let your brother die during a mission."

"stop," I whispered.

"the thrashing, the growls, the screams as he briefly surfaced-"

"Stop," I begged. "please."

"'Help! Sister! Anyone!' I think was the last thing I heard before he was stabbed with his own scythe."

"Stop!" I cried, twisting and turning, now wanting to get as far away from his as I could.

He chuckled when I couldn't get out, arms encircling my body to keep me even more impaired. I had struggled so much this evening; what was the use of trying again? I stopped and lay there, silent tears tracing a path down my tears. Strangely, it was calming; a release. And he had caused it.


	3. Prostitutes Murdered? Call Us

"I can't see my hand," I snapped as he arranged it over my bitten down nails, then moved to arrange my hair over my green-yellow eyes. "I hate these robes."

He dissolved into laughter, hanging over a coffin as he shook in mirth. Nothing could annoy him. I sighed and rolled him out the door, making sure to push him through every puddle. A few harsh dunking later, he stood up, smelling horrible. Thankfully, we were already at the alley and I would have to deal with an entirely different smell.

Undertaker and I swished (slopped in his case) past the two police men throwing up near the wall, moving towards the bloody splotch that had been the prostitute. I bent, smelling the sharp, iron tang of blood. He poked the dead woman with an overlong black nail, the ends of his overlong white hair trailing through the blood. Giving him a side glare, I scooted to a less bloody spot and resumed staring at the body. So this was jack the ripper; in all his bloody glory. Since the police had had their fill of throwing up, we had been commissioned to do something with 'her'. Dump her in the river, is what I had suggested. He had given me a slightly disgusted look and shook his head, giggling to himself, muttering about using lilies this time.

I really didn't feel like arguing, so I had collected her on the stretcher the two men had conveniently on hand. Maybe, I think at least, they'd been waiting for us. We carted her back to his 'lair', laying her on the table in the middle of the room. As we shuffled around the backroom, undertaker suddenly ran out. I followed him, watching as he dove into a coffin standing up against the wall. Shocked, I did what I thought was best; jumped in after him.

"What are we doing?" I hissed.

"The earl is coming! I can feel it," he said. "By the way…make sure to keep your eyes on that butler."

He cackled once. I blinked, and then gave up on not going insane along with him. The one thing I would not do is giggle.

"Why?" I asked.

"More than human," he responded. "And the most hilarious thing ever! All he does is stand there and-"

He cut himself off, hugging me as he laughed, sinking to the bottom of the coffin. I grimaced and asked the death gods mentally why they hated me. Giggles finished, undertaker climbed back up, keeping his hold on me, staying as quiet as the dead. A small jingle rang out inside the coffin as his front door opened. I tensed, wondering just who and or what this Earl would be like and what his butler was.

"Are you in," a young boy's voice penetrated the coffin. "Undertaker?"

"Hee,Hee!" he paused his creepy giggle, moving and squishing me behind him. "I have been expecting you..."

"He has, and he won't shut up about it," I added, very annoyed about my current position behind him.

He glared at me. I growled back, unsheathing, if I had any, nails. Undertaker blew a raspberry. Had we been alone, I would've tried to beat him black and blue. As it was, he just turned back around and started to edge the lid open.

"I bid ye welcome," he drew out the L in welcome. "Lord Earl."

He pushed the lid fully open, making a nearby man's legs give way and start to tremble in fright. The butler and navy blue haired boy just stood there, looking a tad shocked. Though the woman in red and the black haired man looked totally shell-shocked, mouths open wide enough to catch flies; had there been any in his shop.

"Has your Lordship finally decided to step into the coffin that I've made specially for you?" Undertaker asked, reaching out to touch the young boy's face. I batted his hand back, giving him a harsh glare.

"I think not," the boy said stiffly, obviously thankful my associate hadn't touched him. "Today I am-" he was cut off by Undertaker.

"You don't need to put it into words," undertaker said over the young earl. "I understand very well…what milord wishes to say," he grinned, taping each of his nails together in quick succession. "She wasn't a client in the ordinar-"

"She was a corpse," I snapped, cutting him off. "Dead as a doornail. from the case.

Undertaker looked very hurt. I stared back at him blankly. His pout deepened. I watched him even more flatly.

Finally, the boy broke the tense silence. "I want to hear more about that."

"Then let's have a chat. Andrea will make tea wont you take a seat somewhere over there?" he gestured to the coffins cluttering the floor.

After several crashes and swearing from me, I finally got out the large glass container of water out of the backroom and onto the boiler. Waiting a few minutes until it heated, I mulled over the butler. Exceptionally calm, exceptionally handsome and exceptionally pretty, almost red, eyes. My lip curled in disgust; demon. A demon had killed my brother. The tea's constant bubbling broke my dark mood. I pulled out the bags I had placed in it, throwing them into the disposal bin. I took the large container out, setting it in the middle of small beakers. Undertaker took the liberty of pouring the tea, after which I distributed among the five. The butler flashed me a smile. My hands itched for y scythe. Oh how much I wanted to kill him.

**AN: reviews are always appreciated. **


	4. Phantomhive Needs Info? We Have It

"Now then," Undertaker said, settling in a chair. "You want to hear about Jack the Ripper, yes?" he drew out the S in yes. "The yard's starting to get their knickers in twist about it now, but…" he twisted open the container of biscuits. "This isn't the first time I've have a client like that."

"Not the first time?" The woman in red asked, sounding quite worried. "What do you mean?"

"In the past, there've been a number of cases involving murdered whores."

"Prostitutes," I corrected, cuffing him on the back of the head.

"Don't hurt me!" he said indignantly.

"Use the correct term," I snapped.

"Ehem," the earl coughed. "If we could hurry this along."

"Their intensity and cruelty continues to escalate," undertaker continued. "The yard failed to take notice because the murders weren't terribly bloody at the outset. But all the prostitutes," he glared at me. "Killed in Whitechapel had a little something in common."

"Something in common?" the earl queried, leaning forward on his coffin.

"You say?" the butler added quietly.

"Well," he leered at the boy. "What could it be? Whatever could it be?" he snapped the lid of the biscuits holders shit as I decided to stop standing and sit on the arms rest of his chair. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I see," the Chinese man said as the young earl made a face. "That's how it is. Being undertakers are only their façade for normal society," he looked at us. "How much do you want for the information?"

"How much?" we chorused.

Undertaker jumped out of his chair, lunging forward, surprising the man. A smirk ventured onto my face. Like we need money.

"We do not desire a single one of the queen's coins," he turned abruptly towards the earl. "Now milord," he leaned closer to him, pressing his hands to either side of Earl's face. "Give it to me…bestow upon me the choicest of laughter!" he dissolved into giggle, drooling all the while. "Then I shall tell you anything!"

He collapsed onto the counter, laughing. I sat calmly on top of it, watching the boy trade words with his butler. I couldn't hear anything over Undertaker's laughs the Chinese man stepped toward the coffin they were sitting on, talking softly before bursting out, confetti sparkling around him. Sighing, I held my head in my hands, listening to something about sleeping tigers.

"A fool on the futon," he finished, holding up a finger.

We were all quiet staring at him, not getting the 'joke'. The woman in red stepped forward, breaking the pregnant silence. I had a very bad feeling about her too.

"You'll never do Lau," she said. "Very well," she gathered herself before continuing. "Madam Red, star of social circles shall share with you her best tale!" she struck a pose, tipping her hat up with one hand, the other out to the side. "So his *** and *** was too!"

That's about all I heard until Undertaker decided to clap his slender hands over my ears. The butler followed suit, plugging the Earl's ears. An hour later she was done, a piece of tape covering her mouth and Lau's. Undertaker laced his hands together and looked at the earl.

"That leaves only you milord," he grinned. "The last time, I was a bit generous if I do say so myself, but no specials this time."

"Damn," the boy grunted.

"It appears there is nothing for it," the butler said, stepping in front of the Earl.

"S-Sebastian!" Earl squeaked.

"Ohh? Master Butler's having a go, now is he?" undertaker asked, grabbing me and pulling me to his side. "Andy, we must watch this!"

"Everyone, please step outside," Sebastian commanded.

"Se-Sebastian," the earl squawked, quite shell-shocked.

Sebastian glared at the four. "You must not, under any condition, peek inside."

Undertaker and I watched as the four filed out. Sebastian turned back to look at us, and then said something so funny I couldn't even comprehend. It was just hilarious. Our combined laughter shook the building. My scar was killing me, but I ignored it, just lay on the floor, and crumpled inwardly, letting laughter wrack my small frame. The door creaked open again as we came to the end of our debilitating mirth.

"Please come in," the butler said pleasantly. "He has agreed to speak with us."

"Well," Undertaker wheezed. "To get back to the matter hand…guh-fu!" he drooled, letting out a short burst of laughter. "I'll tell you anything you with to know! For a while now I've had clients who are…how shall I say…lacking. You see?"

He let out another barely contained chortle as I picked myself off the floor, stumbling towards the counter. I sat on it, legs crossed.

"Lacking?" Sebastian repeated, watching undertaker move towards a humanoid doll displaying organs.

"Yes, quite lacking," I mumbled.

"Their innards, that is," he held the doll close before propping it back up against the wall. "Before my clients can rest easy on their beds I must get them nice and clean, yes?" he patted the doll on the cheeks. "And examining them as I do my duty is a little hobby of mine."

"Playing with, actually," I quipped, receiving a hostile glare from Undertaker.

"So they were all lacking a kidney or some such?" Lau looked a bit green. "In that case, the killer is a loan shark or the like."

"Chinese cellar rats always think up the most disturbing things," Undertaker said, eliciting a growl from Lau. "That's not what I meant," he continued. "It is something only a prostitute…a girl…would possess," he held the humanoid doll close gain, caressing its head. "Each was missing her uterus," he suddenly decided the doll wasn't enough and put it back, now leaning over the counter. "Lately, I've been seeing a rise in such 'clientele' all of a sudden, and their crimson 'rouge' is becoming gaudier by the say. It's all keeping us very busy."

"Even with few passersby, committing murder on the street, moreover, in the dead of night, would not be difficult for an amateur to cut out the womb with the necessary precision?" the butler asked.

"Quite the bright candle, aren't we, master butler?" undertaker grinned even wider. "We have considered that. "Well, let's see…first, I'd take something sharp," his arm snapped out to grab me and hold me to him, back pressed to his chest. "And slash the throat," he drew a nail along a piece of exposed neck, possibly leaving another mark on my light brown skin. "Then I'd cut right here," he traced a circled around my lower stomach, making my breath hitch in my throat. "And steal away the little precious," he continued to hold me, placing his head in on my shoulder blades as he went on with his hypothesis. "The skill involved and 'the lack of hesitation' points to a professional and most likely someone of the 'underworld' at that," he grinned over at the young earl. "And that why I knew you'd come here, milord," the boy glared stonily back. "If there were a possibility that the killer belonged to the underworld…I expected you would be summoned here without fail. Heed my words…another will die and so will the murders continue…until someone stops them." He moved his head on top of mine, making sure he had a good vantage point to stare at Phantomhive. "Can you stop the killer…'Aristocrat of Evil', Earl Phantomhive?"

"The underworld has its own roles," Phantomhive said as he rose and donned his cat, his butler helping it on. "Its residents do not kill those on the other side without reason…and they do not invade polite society using the powers of the underworld. By our family coat of arms, I vow to eliminate, without exception, all who defile the gardens of the Queen by any means necessary. Excuse out intrusion," he said, walking out the door, casting us a back glance. "Undertaker and Co."

Undertaker released me after a second, a slightly sad smile on his face. "He didn't try my coffin."


	5. Flashbacks? Get Posies

There we were, lazing about. I was plotting and Undertaker was dancing with a corpse. I've been desensitized to that now. The demon though, it was the first thing on my mind. I was going to kill it. It was a petty revenge, I knew, but I would grasp at anything that presented itself. That demon was going to die soon. First, I had to study his movements, his habits; get to know him. Then I would-

I found myself swept up in a dance my two left feet made it difficult to dance and I hadn't ever danced since that day. So, I essentially stepped on his feet every second rotation.

"How about you just stand on my feet?" he asked, giggling.

I complied, thus pressing myself against him. It was nice, I guess, dancing with Undertaker. Just, rotating slowly on the floor. My hands and head were placed on his chest, holding myself to him by clutching a bit of his robes. I was also supported by the hands around my waist. He was still strong; I could feel the underlying muscle of his body. And he was a comfortable mold against me.

"What were you brooding about?" he asked quietly, but you could almost hear the smile.

"The demon's demise," I mumbled.

"Guhehe," he giggled, stopping the rotation for a second, then continued. "You have no ear and that scar from your last attempt at revenge, so why try again?"

"because," I hissed, looking up at him, my gentle hold on his robes tightening. "A demon took the source of my happiness; my goofy baby brother! He was the most important thing in my life!"

He was quit for a bit. The movement of his feet increased slightly.

"Am I not important to you?" he asked quietly, breaking his silence. "hmm?" he hummed, giggling madly when I didn't answer.

His hands gripped my hips, roughly lifting me from him and tossing me back in one fluid movement. Undertaker's face, mouth at least, was twisted in anger. Or was it jealousy? The emotion was quickly replaced by his customary maniacal grin.

My head hit the wall, making me squeak in pain, turning my attention from his face. I slid down the rough stone, hitting the floor. Sitting up in a daze, I ran a shaky hand through my hair. Then I held it up to my eyes, taking in the blood covered fingers and palms, bemused. A hand was extended, the slender fingers wiggling impatiently when I didn't take it instantly.

"Whoopsie!" Undertaker exclaimed, chuckling to himself.

"Bloody hell," I groaned, taking his hand with my un-bloody right one. "now my vision is going to be even worse. I don't know how you manage with out the glasses."

"I make do," he murmured, pulling me up and into a hug.

I blinked, stunned by his sudden show of affection. Usually, Undertaker didn't care; just laughed when I got hurt and instead of hugging me, he would point.

"Now," he whispered into my whole ear. "tell me, why did the scar on your right cheek remain visible. I understand that even our healing abilities cannot reform an ear, but…why the scar?"

"I kept reopening it," I said simply, pushing away from him to go wash my hands in the basin.

I found that the pain the wounds brought was a bare minimum to what my brother must've felt. Why I let him go only with Undertaker, I didn't know. I shouldn't have stayed to pursue my fickle dreams…I shouldn't have…

"_Yes. Ronald," I smiled my best fake smile at the small child. "that's why this is a tour."_

_Rolling my eyes, I turned, rising from my crouch, grumbling under my breath. Just because I was a woman didn't mean I was good with children. In fact, I detested them. I only had patience with men. And then, only when they were handsome. _

_If I was in management(which I planned to be in by this afternoon) I wouldn't have to deal with this type of shit. I would never have to be with a bunch of kids again. Forget tours and the like, I would be able to order others around. A ghost of a smile touched my face; I would be on top. That was my dream and I'd get there. _

_Thankfully, the tour was almost over. All I had to do was get the brats to the exits. I'd boot them out I they didn't move faster. Really, these kids, especially the small one with the cowlick, were annoying. Josh, my baby brother, could do so much better. Sometimes, it's hard to believe we're related. Besides our matching light brown skin tones and curly black hair, we're polar opposites when it comes to attitudes. Though now I had changed the natural ringlets for straighter hair; better to be taken more seriously when I was excepting my post at management. _

"_Yes," I said, shaking hands with the chaperone, trying not to let my lip curl in disgust as I made contact with and ungloved hand. "thank you for coming." _

_Now to get to my very important meeting with said management. I sprinted down the corridor, getting slightly harassed looks from the other reapers. Usually, I was mellow, unlike my brother who would charge down the white halls like I was doing now. Sadly, I was running a tad late. Such a thing that I'm sure they'd never stand for. One crazy loop around a corner and I bumped directly into my baby brother._

"_Hey baby brother," I greeted, now remembering that we had a mission. Cursing mentally, I tried to smile, though also out of breath._

"_Baby? Me? Nahhh," he shook his hair out from it's neat ponytail, the black curls cascading around his handsome face as he cracked a grin. "does this gorgeous hair look like it could be babyish?" I started to giggle, the weird look on his face tugging my sister heart strings. "not that it's any less soft," he tugged the black curls, laughing along with me. "See it's springy! You miss it, don't you?" _

"_Joshua," I said, dispelling my laughs, letting a true smile spread my face. "I had to change it."_

"_don't stop smiling," he muttered, suddenly serious, looking down at the floor. "now," he gathered his hair back into it's ponytail, turning his eyes back up to me as he fiddled with the bow. "are you ready to go on the super duper important mission to take out the rampaging, low-level demon?" he put quotations around the important part, looking up from the floor as he did this, his hair back in it's regular style._

"_No," I scratched the back curls of my hair, hidden under the curtain of straight hair. "I have stuff to do. Ask sempai to come!"_

"_m'kay," he agreed sadly. "see you?"_

"_yes," I responded hurriedly, wanting to be away from his company. That meeting was the most important thing to me now. "Bye!"_

"_And remember your cello! You left it in my room!" he said, grabbing my arm as I started to turn away._

"_Yea, yea," I grumbled, shaking him off. "Go get him already. I have things to do."_

"_Theo would do anything for you, you know?" he called after me as I trotted away._

"_That's nice!" I shouted back, receiving more hostile glares. "sorry," I mumbled, then raised my voice once more. "he still hates me!"_

"_Hardly!"_

_I shook my head and started to run again, promptly bumping into Theo. "H-hi," I said nervously as he stared down at me._

"_What're you doing, Andrea?" he asked softly. _

"_going for a better career," I responded quickly._

"_hmm," he hummed, smiling slightly. "of course."_

"_I need you to go with Josh."_

"_fine."_

"_protect him?"_

"_like you ask."_

"_good, thank you."_

"_Any time."_

_I sidled past him, practically skipping to the board room. Composing myself, I opened the door quietly and shut it with barely a click. The reflection glasses gave off glinted in the separate chairs. The man at the head of the table pulled out the huge stack of paper work I had filled out. Thirty minutes or so later, after everyone had had their fill of looking over my drafts, recommendations, and theories, the man at the head of the table pulled out a stamp and slammed it down on the paper. _

"_approved," he said flatly. "welcome to management. This is your new classes to teach and a list of your underlings. I hope you do as well as your mentor does."_

_I sighed softly in relief and stepped forward to take my new notebook. As soon as I had taken it , the doors banged open, eliciting a grumble from the ten top grim reapers. Theo stood in the doorway, a limp body landing from his arms. He let the body fall to the floor, stepping back. It took me a few seconds to realize that it was Joshua. _

"_J-Josh?" I queried, stepping slowly forward. "Stop kidding around, it's not funny," I thought he was just joking. He was known to pull stunts like this. "Joshua!" I barked, closing the distance between us, then seeing the end of his death scythe protruding from his chest. "you," I looked up at Theo, the quick fire anger I had been known for bubbling up inside me. "how dare you let him die!" _

_I raised a hand to slap him, but he grabbed it and used it too pull me closer. Theo stroked my hair softly, whispering something to me. The shock was too much for me, I was already seeing black spots in my vision. My legs trembled and gave way. He followed my descent to the floor, crouching there, holding me against him. Tears formed in my eyes and I blinked once, making the spill over my lashes. Joshua couldn't be dead, but he was, I had to face that fact. And the fact that I hadn't been there for him. _

My hands griped the sides of the basin, cracking it, the piece of clay that pierced my skin bringing me back to reality. That's why the demon would die; to prove to me that I could've helped him and to hurt something that was inadvertently responsible for Josh's death.

"Get some posies wont you, Andy?" Undertaker asked.


	6. Want A Challenge? Whimper For Him

Undertaker might've been down for the night, but I was wide awake, invigorated by yesterday's flashback. Forcing myself into a frilly, black and green dress wasn't going to be my favorite part of tonight's excursions, but it had to be done. If only to look the part. Undertaker had somehow gotten the information that Phantomhive would be at a ball. Quite like a stalker. Though Phantomhive didn't concern me, it was his butler that I wanted to study.

Grabbing a slim knife from the counter, I stuck it over the beginning of my corset, making sure it didn't cut anything…upstairs. Even if I was not well endowed. I breathed in and out once; I could barely breathe in this corset and the knife just made it harder. But I had to keep it there, just in case I needed it.

"Andy," the voice emanated from a shadowy place by the door. "I'm coming with you. To keep you safe, if nothing else."

"like you did with Joshua?" I snapped as Undertaker stepped out of the shadows.

He had on a crisp black suit in place of his robes. His hair was tied up in a neat ponytail, the bangs still shrouding his eyes, like mine. Undertaker giggled, the comment not phasing him. The male just held out his hand, waving a stark white invitation back and forth. Apparently, he had serious connections. This also meant, I would have to touch him and be nice to him. Damn.

I moved forward, grabbing his wrist lightly and tugging the card from his gloved fingers. A bemused smile flickered across his face as he walked outside with me. He leaned over me, watching me open the card. His hand flickered out, touching the hilt of my knife, brushing my breasts.

"Andrea," he chuckled to himself. "What's the knife for? Any man, from this angle, could see it."

"I don't plan to let many men get in the same position," I replied angrily, hoping the color of my skin disguised the blush rising to my cheeks.

"you're blushing!" he said, laughs turning into raucous cackles.

"lets go," I grumbled, handing him the invitation.

Hitching up my skirts, I bent my knees preparing to spring. In that one fluid movement, I felt free, flying through open air. An almost equally insane giggle erupted from my throat as I hung in the air for a moment, remembering the nights when my brother and I would jump like this. Then I hit the top of a roof and any happiness vanished.

Undertaker followed me closely as we hopped across the rooftops, making our way to the inner city where the ball would be held. He was practically at my side, his hand brushing mine at odd times. It just distracted me from my plans and recitations of courting. I had long given that skill to the wind. Revenge was what kept me moving. The only thing I hadn't given up was the cello. My brother loved to hear me play the cello, making me play Vivaldi over and over. At the time I had complained, saying that I needed to go to bed; now all I wanted to do was sit and play the cello for him.

A scream rang out across London, bringing a faint smile to my lips. No one would come to the person's rescue. Did they ever?

Red flashed briefly in my fuzzy peripheral vision, making me halt and turn the way it came from. That red was familiar. Too familiar for comfort. I chose to move that way, just to investigate.

"Ah! Being a butler is sooo boring!" a familiar whine rang out of the alley directly in front of me. "but at least I get eye candy! God that butler is so sexy~!"

"Sutcliffe," I called, dropping down so I could stand in front of him. "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, it's you!" he said, jumping a bit, his eyes darting from side to side.

"Yes it's me," I rolled my eyes. "who else would it be?"

"a less moody reaper?" he asked hopefully, straightening his brown suit coat.

"Too bad. You got me."

"Darn," he pouted un-prettily, his hair color changing to brown as he ran a red brush through it, gathering it up into a low ponytail.

"what's with the get up?" I asked, nodding at the brown suit he was wearing.

"I'm a butler," he sagged slightly, looking up at me now. "don't you remember me from yesterday?"

"vaguely," I muttered, crossing my black gloved arms. "your hair really is a startling feature."

"Yes," he straightened, looking at me dreamily. "it's beautiful, isn't it?"

"yep," I said, popping the p, still feeling uncomfortable as to why Sutcliffe was here. "got to go. Nice chat."

I swung myself back up onto the roof, giving Undertaker an apologetic look. He just grinned widely, then jumped away, obviously meaning for me to follow him. Our pace was much faster this time and soon we arrived on top of a posh townhouse, directly across from the white house. We dropped down off the roof, making sure our elevated heels didn't make a noise. Arranging slightly ruffled clothes, Undertaker and I walked out of the doorway as if we belonged there, laughing, I hanging onto his arm like a doting lover. As we walked to the house, he kept getting appraising looks from the single women heading into the ball. One went as far as to brush past him. My eye twitched, the action sparking something I couldn't put my finger on.

The man accepting the invitations gave me a slight smile and Undertaker a bland look, then grunted and allowed us to pass. We were obviously late, as many social circles had been formed, one particularly around a woman in red. I was drawn to the stage, where the cellos were being played. None of them were as good as me, but it was to be expected; humans couldn't pluck the strings as quick as I could, nor had they practiced for over two hundred years.

A huge bang sounded. My head snapped around, eyes locking onto a large closet, attracting the attention of the partygoers. The man in the mask spoke a few words, waving Lau over. Demon. Hands clenching at my side, I stepped forward stiffly to better watch the display.

Lau attacked the box, eliciting gasps from the bystanders; he wasn't holding back. His arms were essentially a whirl wind of movement. I hid my horrible smile behind a hand, stopping after a second. Even though I knew the demon wouldn't die, it would be feeling pain; that made me happy.

After he stepped out and greeted the round of applause, I lost interest and drifted towards a terrace, letting the heavily stained glass windows shut quietly behind me. The party didn't interest me and the demon wouldn't be doing much at the moment. At least, nothing worth my attention. And Undertaker was no where to be found, he being the only person I'd actually like to talk to. I leaned against the stone railing, looking out on London. So calm, yet in such turmoil. It was about to break, I could feel it. Like me in a way.

A gloved hand slid along the intricate carvings, moving closer to my arm. Looking up in surprise, it took me a second to realize that it was the demon. I cursed and slid the slim knife out of my corset. He moved forward quickly, making me scuttle back at the same speed, holding up my knife. The demon let a brief, feral snarl rip through it's throat, pulling off his gloves with his teeth in quick succession. His hand flew forward, impossible for even my reflexes to react to, and grabbed my wrist, snapping it like a twig. I cried out, too lost in pain to resist as he pressed me against the wall, holding my hands above my head with one hand.

"My, my, my," he murmured, a small smirk on his face. "were you trying to hurt me, grim reaper?" he yanked my bangs out of my eyes. "yes, definitely," he snickered as I growled at him. "don't whimper. I wont kill you."

"I wasn't whimpering," I barked, eyes narrowing in defiance, the pain from my wrist making my body tremble slightly. "I'd never do that. You cant make me."

"oh? I do like a challenge," he traced a black nail up my elbow length gloves, coming to a point a few inches above the elbow, the skin complexly exposed to him. "especially when you just tried to hurt me."

He dug his nail into the uncovered part of my arm. I stiffened, biting my lip to hold in any noises I would've made. His finger dug though muscles, making no sound as he came out on the other side. Sebastian let out an annoyed noise as he drew his finger out, swiping his tongue across the blood. It paused a second, contemplating the blood then grinned widely. The demon jerked my head to the side, then drew his tongue up, from the base of my neck to a spot directly under my ear. Letting out a contained whimper, I shuddered against him, now fearing for something more important to me than my life.

"Oh," he chuckled darkly. "does this scare you?" he asked softly, sliding a finger from my chin to my cleavage. "good. don't try to hurt me again. Or my master for that matter," he tapped me on the nose, his glove now mysteriously back on. "I will not hesitate to scare you even more," he let me slump to the floor, blood flowing out of the wound. "and," he turned back to me. "you taste good."

The doors to the terrace opened again as he stepped through them, letting them close after he had reentered the ballroom. A cello solo drifted in briefly, rousing me from my pool of pain. So pretty…so pure…so unlike me.

"Joshua?" I mumbled as someone gathered me in their arms.

"reckless, silly, stubborn girl," the man said, giggling. "I love it though, heh, you know? Always have."

I blinked slowly, thinking I was dreaming. But, it was a nice dream nonetheless.


	7. Do I Make You Happy? You Make Me Happy

Undertaker:

His Andy had been skittish. Far too skittish for him to rest easy. For example, when ever he touched her half healed upper arm, she'd jump and whimper; a noise she'd never made before now. And she didn't talk much, Undertaker had grown used to her lilting voice and the quips that made him laugh. Had it been anyone else insulting him, they would be trying out a coffin.

So, after two weeks of such behavior, Undertaker decided to host…a tea party. Cornering her, he grabbed her, hoisting her over his shoulder unceremoniously and hauled her over to a coffin. She struggled weakly, then ceased, letting him carry her like this. He set her down on a coffin, moving over to another one on the opposite side of the small table. For once, Undertaker didn't feel like giggling. Until he found out what was troubling her, he didn't think he could truly giggle. It would be a shame too, if her brief laughs completely left her.

He pushed a beaker of tea towards her end of the table, watching intently as she reached for it. Satisfied that she had taken the glass, he dragged a corpse out of the shadows, holding it between his legs after sitting down again. Normally, he would've been more focused on the dead woman, instead, his eyes were drawn to the sad expression on Andrea's face.

"So," he started, forcing out a giggled, peering over the still brown hair of his 'toy'. "What's wrong?"

"if I'm scared," she said quietly. "and unable to defend myself," she gripped the cylinder until it cracked, sending scalding tea slopping over her hands. "then I couldn't of helped my brother. I'm weak."

Undertaker acted on his sudden urge to hold her. He threw the corpse to the side and reached out to pull her into the spot recently vacated.

"you're not too weak," he murmured. "you just need a skills touch up," he paused, thinking there was more to her fear. "what else did the demon do?" ha asked, pressing his face into the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent; which was marred by a different, totally unpleasant smell. "did he…" Undertaker le out a true giggle, finally understanding. "lick you?"

A short nod in response. He grinned, moving his head back from her neck. This scent shouldn't be marking her. If she was to be anyone's, she would be his and not be claimed by any other fragrance. Undertaker pressed a small kiss to the beginning of the smell. She stiffened as if torn between running and staying. His lips continued up her neck, obliterating the stench, replacing it his own. Then, he pressed a light kiss on her cheek, just brushing there.

"T-Theo?" she mumbled, trembling now.

"honestly," he shook his head. "I wont hurt you. If I did…well, it'd be permanent wouldn't it?"

A breathy moan escaped her lips as if she couldn't hold it in. Undertaker chuckled, greatly intrigued with how she was reacting. And the excitement he was experiencing.

"Have you ever tried using womanly charms during a fight?" he asked softly. "not necessary with humans, but with demons…"

He gripped her chin, turning her head so that their lips were inches apart. His heart started to thud against his ribcage. This is what he had always wanted to do; dreamed of it, in fact. But, no…not like this, not now. Undertaker let his hand drop from her chin, caressing her cheek briefly before hugging her.

"try it someday," he whispered into her ear.

He'd had his fair share of women. As old as he was, it was only to be expected. A slim body that fitted snugly into his arms. Soft hair. Sweet, seductive fragrances. In the past, he'd held women, reapers and humans alike, and knew their essence. Though, their sensation, their touch, their scent never made his heart ache like this. He had never found them so enchanting _like this. _Undertaker squeezed her tighter till he thought she would break.

"you're beautiful, Andrea."

"No," she responded instantly. "not in wards, not outwards. Besides, no one could ever love me. No one could be happy with me."she pushed him back, standing, blinking rapidly.

"but," he whispered as she backed away, going to a corner, eyes lingering on the delicate planes of her face before she turned away. "you are," she obviously didn't hear him. "and you make me happy. If only I could convince you…"

He sighed tiredly, standing also, moving over to the counter. They needed bandages. In fact, they would both go out. Undertaker was going to become her favorite person.

**Andrea:**

"don't make me go," I whined half-heartedly as Undertaker grabbed me out of my corner of solitude. "my mushrooms need to be culitvat-"

He threw a black dress at me, cutting me off. A corset followed the same arc. I guess the robes were only for the shop. Undertaker actually offered to help me put them on and take the robes off, earning him a kick out the door. He giggled all the while, sparking my anger, pulling me out of my mood. Somehow, he was always good at that. But, I would change by my self, thank you.

Corsets…obviously an invention created by men to bring me even more pain. Maybe I did need him to tie it off. I got in on in the end and was able to pull on the dress. The simplicity of the black lace, satin, and silk was what made it pretty to me. Not that I was a qualified judge of dresses.

Turning my head away form the cracked mirror, I stared longingly at my mushrooms in the corner. Oh well, being with Undertaker wasn't all that bad.


	8. What Didnt I Quit For Revenge? The Cello

"Oh! Look at the cello," I exclaimed, screeching to halt in front of the clear glass window of the window store.

Undertaker was snapped back, pulled by my hand. He hovered near me as I crushed my face against the window, wanting to get as close as I could to the cello.

"Ah, the belly is so beautifully shaped!" I cried, twisting my head again "the bow! Oh my-the bridge!"

"I don't see anything," Undertaker deadpanned from beside me.

I grabbed his robe line, pressing his face close to mine to better examine the cello with me. His cheek was firmly pressed against mine, our bodies completely meshed. All I want was to give him a better look and ramble over the details, but I was now acutely aware of the way my heart started flutter against my rib cage. Unconsciously, I breathed in his smell, overwhelmed by the unidentifiable scent. Yet, it was amazing and I wanted more; I had to get closer.

"Um," I jerked myself out of Undertaker's fragrance land, making myself stop desperately trying to identify it. "So, you see the way the craftsman shapes the belly?" I moved our faces as one, making sure he was looking at the bottom of the cello. "That is really brilliant. I mean, the tail spike sparkles like new; much unlike the one I had and the scroll…" he was silent, so I let myself trail off. "You have never seen my cello have you? I smashed it the day he died. You should hear me play."

"Oh yes, at the funeral," he giggled. "The shock on the faces of the reapers was hilarious."

"So my pain was funny?" I asked scathingly, pulling us both back from the window.

"Not that your pain was funny, Andrea," he said softly, staring at me, making me notice that our faces were inches apart. It was something in his eyes. "And, if you ever get your hands on another cello, I'd love to hear you play. What about, Vivaldi?"

I couldn't help it; I threw my head back and laughed. Joshua always asked for that, and now Undertaker was. My scar was burning with pain, my laughter was faltering, but the stunned expression on Undertaker's face field it again. Insane? No. Happy? Yes.

When my laughter died down, he was still looking at me as if I was insane. Hardly, if anyone here was insane, it was him. No doubt about it. I sighed, picking up my hastily discarded basket. The fresh scent of the roses wafted up from the basket and I smiled, instantly reminded of Undertaker's scent. In an instant the smile was replaced by my customary flat line. Once, I had been told I had nice lips. Now, I guess they were chapped and uncared for.

"Andy," undertaker said, breaking into my thoughts. "since I have recently figured out why you were so skittish at Phantomhive's aunt's funer-" he broke into laughter.

Clenching my jaw, I tried to ignore the way he was rolling about on the cobblestones. So what if I had hopped to feet in the air every time someone had touched me. If any other woman had been scared into an inch of her virginal life the night before, she would've reacted the same. I decided to miff Undertaker for the rest of the month. He'd have to do something really nice to get back on my good side.

Undertaker:

"Andy?" he tapped her on the shoulder, moving around to leer at her.

She turned her chin up slightly and stomped the other way, promptly banging into the wall next to a vendor's cart. This sent him into another gale of laughter. Andrea stood above him, eyes crackling with fury. For some reason, it just made him giggle harder, receiving odd looks from the humans passing by.

"lets go," she said through her teeth, stomping away.

"oh Andrea," he sang, standing unsteadily. "Do you even know how to get back? You've always had a horrible sense of direction."

She turned, raising her finger, parting her mouth slightly. Then she sighed, her shoulders slumping, completely back in her mood from earlier.

"Fine," she mumbled and slouched back to his side, swinging the basket containing the recently bought bandages and roses loosely.

"I know a short cut," he said pleasantly, leading the way to a back alley. "you know, if you just flirted with someone, I bet we could get a discount."

"Oh please," she snapped. "I can't."

"You cant?" he asked, stopping in the middle of the alley.

"gosh it's dark in here," she shivered slightly. "and it smells horrible."

"don't change the subject," he said, tapping her on the nose, then waving his finger back and forth as if she was a naughty child.

"Fine, I…just can't. I gave up on courting," she rolled her eyes.

A slight splash came from the behind them. They spun around, taking in the large man at the end of the alley.

Andrea:

A big burly bloke and five pals. Great, my day just got worse. We whirled about again, moving quickly to the other end of the alley. I walked straight into another big bloke, ten friends around him too, falling down.

"As we sees it," the one in front of me said as I crawled backwards. "You is in our territory. Got it, pretty? You cans calls me Big Johnny, the one over there," he pointed at the equally large male at the end of the alley. "is Tim."

"I'm not pretty," I hissed.

"oh, look," Big Johnny chuckled and his goons took it up. "she's bein' defiant. Isn't that just the cutest thing!"

"Leave us alone, wont you?" Undertaker murmured pulling me up by my underarms, stopping half way when I struggled.

"Mate, we're sorry," Tim, behind us interjected. "But we'll need all your money. And we'll take the girly too."

"That," Undertaker giggled madly. "I cannot allow."

"Oi!" one of the goons barked. "you think this is funny?"

"I think it's hilarious," Undertaker responded, his laughs intensifying.

"stop," I mumbled. "you're going to get them mad."

"so what? We can kill them all if we wanted," he whispered.

"they're probably bigger than this. If we stir things up-"

"if they touch you," Undertaker broke in.

"Get out of here if you cant be calm. I'll be the diplomat-"

"They'll hurt you," he cut me off again, his hands tightening on my underarms, making me wince. "and we're in this together. I won't leave you."

"Let's put on a show then," I whispered.


	9. Can He Hold Off the Truth? Yes, He Could

Undertaker:

She threw her arms around his neck, surprising him greatly. Not that he was complaining. He tried not to let a grin show too widely. Instead, he tried to look angry and sad. It was hard to pull off, with her body molded against his, her face in the crook of his neck. Oh yes, he was having fun. More fun than he'd had in awhile.

But, he'd have to straighten up if Andy was to appreciate him. So, going against his better judgment of not just beating them to a pulp, he looked at the males, now clustering around them. Undertaker put on his most loveable face; a real smile, not insane.

"Look," he murmured sadly, taking the liberty of petting her hair. "You've made her cry."

Tim shifted uncomfortable, his tough demeanor fading. The rest of the humans around him shifted a bit too, but Big Johnny remained stony. Big Johnny shrugged indifferently.

"We won't hurt her," he said, rolling his eyes. "But I'm gonna have to teach one of you a lesson."

"Ah, yes," he said as if he understood; hugging Andy harder as another loud, fake, sob. "But you see, we're engaged," Andy stiffened as he said this, but continued her cries. "And if you hurt me, that'll affect the image she holds."

"Mate," Tim cut in as big Johnny started again. "Maybe we should just let 'em goes?" he suggested, the other males mumbling in agreement. "The time I got beat up, I was with my sweetheart too, and it was never the same between us. Twas like she could control me; I can't let another man deal with that feeling."

"Fine," Big Johnny, growled, waving his hands as if to part the red sea. "Just this once," his eyes narrowed as they started through the part in the large group. "If you twos are couplets," Johnny grinned, showing a horrible dental hygiene. "Kiss, wont 'cha?"

Andy completely stopped moving…and crying. The group chuckled, widespread agreement traveling through the group again. Undertaker's heartfelt smile turned insane. This day was just getting better and better.

"Let's kill them," she decided under her breath, just loud enough for him to hear.

"What happened to the diplomat?" he teased softly, grabbing her hand and pulling her against him. "And why wouldn't you want to kiss me?" she looked up at him, her mouth slightly agape. "Come now, I'm not that bad of a looker, am I?"

Her mouth worked, not making any noise despite it all. Undertaker giggled a bit, dropping his head, clutching her arms harder. Now their faces were only inches apart, their noses almost touching.

A loud noise came from the roofs; a sound similar too…oh no. Small scissors. The sound passed over head for a second, then stopped. His eyes narrowed. Did that red haired nincompoop have to interrupt now? Heads were turned upwards and Andy took that time to get out of his grip, dancing backwards and jumping to the next roof. Now, he was pissed, a reaper on parole had disrupted the moment of his life. Damn safety scissors. How he knew this, he would keep a secret. He couldn't let his information sources to be leaked, could he?

So, he decided to take his anger out on the forty-four men in the alley, barely listening to Andy shout at him to stop. As he bore down on the second scared group of humans, a body landed on him, tackling him from the front. Undertaker's jaw clenched, how dare she interrupt him, especially when she hadn't bent to his will. This would've been so much easier, had she just listened to him, but no. She was stubborn and mislead; too kind. Sadly, he loved that trait.

Andrea:

Undertaker gazed at me for a second, then hoisted himself of the ground, bringing me with him. He leered at the pack shivering in of us. Theo seemed to scoot away from me. Just a tad, but it was significant.

"look at you now," he crooned, giggling, then turned his attention to me, his expression apathetic, laughter gone. "Go get the basket."

We walked home in silence so tense, it made my heart ache for some reason. I'd grown used to his teasing, and I was sorely missing it. Tears sprung to my eyes as he blew into our shop, not bothering to hold the door like he did. What was wrong with him? Was it my fault? No, I hadn't done anything. Anything at all…had I?

_Men! _

I swear, I didn't know why I put up with him. Especially in this mood. He'll be sulking around for awhile, just like he had done when josh was alive. Then he would come back around. But this, this seemed to be the deepest mood he'd gone into. Sure he giggled occasionally during the hour we'd sat in his 'lair', but he was only looking at a female corpse in his lap. Every conversation I tried to start was met by stony silence. Biting my lip, I went to my coffin and decided to curl their for awhile, scared that he might not talk to me. That he might hate me now.

And, moreover, when did him appreciating me start to matter to me so much? For the first time since I had come to this place, I was on the verge of crying. Never had I been so unhappy when in the human realm. I still didn't know why…

Undertaker:

She slid into her coffin slowly, biting her lip, casting him a glance. What she didn't know, was that he had been watching her watch him for the past hour. And ignoring her.

Andy just frustrated him. She didn't give into any of his advances, not even that one. Especially when her stupid little brother had been around, stealing her attention. So, he had let him casually die. Easy. It certainly didn't way on his conscious. At least, not until now. If there was any reason she shouldn't want to be with him, that was the main reason. He bit his lip, mimicking her action. What if she didn't like him anymore after he told her? Couldn't he hold it off? Yes, yes he could.

* * *

><p>An: I'm up at 2:51am in the morning. Reviews. are. very. very. appreciated.<p> 


	10. Don't You Hate Morals? He Does

"_No amou__nt of pleading will ever get you back into my graces," Theo said coldly, turning his back to me._

_I clutched at his robes, begging him to talk to me, to like me. He just shook his head and wrenched my hand away, moving back gracefully. It was so cold without him near me. The world seemed to lose all color, turning black...as the coffin lid above me._

:

"Rise and sparkle!" Undertaker said, ripping the coffin lid open, before dissolving into giggles, half bent over.

I couldn't help smiling widely. He was talking to me again! Flinging my arms around his neck, I brushed my lips against his. We froze in that position, both our bodies stiff. With me halfway out of the coffin, it wasn't the most desirable position to be frozen in. Undertaker wasn't giggling anymore; the only thing moving was his eyes. They flickered over my face, stopping at my eyes, and then repeated the circuit. Our lips were still barely touching; obviously no one was willing to pull away. But, I felt the time was now, and drew back a little, looking down at my half bent knees, my hold on his neck loosening. A flush rose to my cheeks, my light brown skin doing nothing to hide it.

"I-I'm sorry," I mumbled, shifting uncomfortably, preparing my lengthy rant. "I didn't mean to. I don't know what came over me. I'm really s-"

His lips cut me off; kissing me so sweetly, my heart was made to do a little tap dance. I'd never felt...like this. And never had I thought so much emotion could be packed into a single kiss.

"Do you," he whispered, pulling me out of the coffin by my hands, smiling again. "Want to go to the fair with me?"

"There's a fair?" I asked warily, not remembering anything about a fair.

"No," he said, giggling. "I just wanted to see whether you were gullible now."

"And you think that's funny?"

"Well," he mused, cackling between words. "Yes, yes I do."

"That's essentially ruining the moment," I snapped, narrowing my eyes as he started to tremble because he was laughing too hard.

"I'm not good at moments," he said, suddenly serious, and really close to my face.

I pushed him back, not ready for an all day snogging session; nor would I ever be. Maybe this was disappointing to him, but I did not care what so ever. In fact, maybe he would just forget the whole thing. Wrong. The whole morning he trailed fingers across my arms, on my neck, down my back, setting me off when he went too low.

"You need to cool down!" I barked, grabbing him by the back of his robes and dragging him across London towards to the Thames.

Undertaker giggled all the while, obviously enjoying my overly red face. What was wrong with him? No, I knew the answer to that question. He was a male. The thing I had learned from Joshua, unwillingly too, was that they thought about sex five to seven times a day. And anything would set them off.

I was about to throw him off the edge when I froze, remembering what he had told me. My brother had been in the water when he had died. So, I had avoided water; till now. Undertaker took this as a weak moment and rolled us both over the edge of the bridge, sending us both into the almost frozen over water, breaking through the thin sheet of ice. We struggled and thrashed down there for awhile, my movement more crazy than his, eyes rolling about in their sockets, freaked out beyond reason. Was I going to die too? Just like Joshua?

"Help!" I gurgled, releasing a huge stream of bubbles. I'd never learned to swim; I was an idiot at times.

Undertaker's smile disappeared in an instant. He grabbed me, kicking back to the surface. I was hyperventilating, sucking in huge amounts of water. Still, I didn't get any air. My world flickered, going dark for a second, darker than the water around us. His robes were warm now, unlike they had been a few seconds ago and the freezing water was so warm. Sleeping was nice now, very nice. Maybe I could breathe if I slept.

"Don't be stubborn," I heard undertaker say angrily as my body broke the surface. "You're not about to leave me now. Wake up, Andrea!"

Hands slammed down on my chest, applying pressure three times, and then pressing lips to mine. Air flowed into my body and I sat up abruptly, hacking, spitting water everywhere. I sat there on the equally cold cobblestones, shivering violently, Undertaker hovering by me. It was early December; what had I been thinking, coming out here? He hoisted me up, supporting me as we moved around randomly, giggling madly.

"S-somewhere w-w-warm," I chattered. "N-now, please."

Theo nodded curtly, his body shaking either with giggles or the cold as we entered a nearby pub, sloshing towards a dark corner. Thankfully, no one paid us any attention; besides the young blonde woman, obviously in the role of a barmaid.

The instant she saw movement by the door, her eyes tracked us like we were about to steal something. Hardly; there wasn't anything to steal in this dump. But she still came up to us, clomping down a Guinness, making the table rattle. She was chewing something noisily. Children; so rude.

"don't call me if ya need somthin'," she barked, turning on her heel.

Undertaker:

Andrea downed drink after drink, becoming louder than he had ever heard her. Eventually, she went to join the drunken multitude, standing on the table, adopting a fake Irish accent every time she spoke.

"Ach," she shouted, trying and failing to resist another drink. "Screw it, give me a Guinness, boys!" some male passed her a drink. "Wait!" they all froze at her command. "Everybody write a poem! About how the prissy queen made us too drunk to work!"

Theo took this as them time to get them both out of there. Cutting through the crowd of men laughing at this, he pulled her off the table, tossing the drink back at the group as he exited. He'd always thought Andy a lightweight; such a small woman should be drinking that much, one. And two, she must've drank before to do so; a lot at that.

As they exited, he grumbled about his drunken assistant. Andy didn't think about the consequences, she just acted. Thankfully, when she really needed to think, she did. But even that was rare. She was all too impulsive.

Andrea depended on him now, trusting him fully as he guided her towards the shop. She shouldn't trust him; not at all. He had to tell her. The weight on his conscience was dragging him down, more than that water had. Undertaker released a weak giggle, composing himself before he went into a panic. Telling her was the right thing to do. And, in turn, the rebuke would be harsh.

* * *

><p>An:Warning, my chapters will come even slower...going to try and update as soon as I can this weekend while my mum's away...cuz I'm grounded. Yea, bad grades...darn it. So, essentially, I got to buckle down. Reviews are always appreciated! Thank you in advance ^.^<p> 


	11. Now the Truth Comes Out? Hesitantly

Undertaker hugged me the next morning as I sat up in the coffin, head pounding. Even in my state it felt stiffer than any other hug of his. My eyebrows creased in confusion; something was wrong. I drew away from him, giving him a hard look.

"What's wrong?" I asked, shifting to a comfortable position in my coffin, scooting over to make room for him. "Theo," I said sternly as he sat down next to me, barely looking at me. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"Don't get mad at me," he muttered, turning his head briefly to me, smile maniacal. "Just, promise me that."

"What are you going on about, you insane man?" I teased fondly, tugging the braid in his hair, wishing I had the thought to pierce my ears.

"I," he started, looking at me, eyes pleading as he continued. "Let your brother-"

"I know, you tried didn't you?" I queried, eyes filling with tears. "At least you tried. That's good enough for me. I'm not mad at you for that anymore. Please, not that subject anymore, let's ju-"

"Listen, I have to get this off my chest," he gripped my wrists, holding me down as I tried to stand up. "My moral compass is getting in the way," Undertaker released a short giggle, insane smile replacing his serious look. "I let your brother die," he admitted, tone gruff. "Don't-"

I didn't hear the rest. My body had completely shut down, the words circling around. It wasn't true. It couldn't be. Undertaker cared for him; at least, I thought he did. This was just a sick joke of his.

No, it was true. Not even he would pull this on me. It hurt me worse than any physical pain I had endured. My heart seemed to crack slightly at his betrayal. I'd been so happy when he had hugged me. I shouldn't have had asked, I was so stupid. Ignorance was bliss in this case.

"Tell me why?" I asked, drawing away from him, tears threatening to spill over.

"You didn't care about me," he cackled holding his stomach. "You. Didn't. CARE!" he laughed between each word, shouting the last. Gulping in air, he continued, "All you cared about was that brat of a brother. Your reputation held everyone back from beating him to the ground. I behind you enforced this even more! ME! I did everything for you, yet you barely spared me a glance. And when he was gone, you always came to me; nightmares, to talk, to eat with, advice…why couldn't you see I loved you? My greatest triumph was that."

He reached out to touch my cheek; like he cared for me. What kind of man was he, to think he could touch me after that? I slapped his hand back, scandalized. How dare he touch me? _Get away from him_, my body screamed, _away_; time to cool down. I had no other place to go. None at all. Making friends didn't come easily to me, much less human friends.

Practically falling out of the coffin, I scrambled back towards the door, pressing my back against it, glaring at him.

"Love me? No, you didn't care about my feelings. How dare you suppose that when he was gone, I'd come to you? I came to you when I wanted to; I didn't think you liked me at all, until after that. I came to you now because you were the only person I knew."

Laughing slightly, I let my tears come, dashing out of the shop. Undertaker's laughs echoed behind me, sounding more insane than ever. I brushed my small hand across my eyes, pushing my body to its limits. Far away from him as I could get.

**_Undertaker:_**

His body trembled as his laughter died down, shaking with repressed laughter as tears rolled down his cheeks. It wasn't funny. He felt stupid, so stupid. At least it was out in the open now.

And now that he had really seen what that did to her, he realized that he'd done something far worse than he'd ever imagined. Not even the project he was working on now could contend to this twisted act. Now she hated him; she'd never come back.

* * *

><p><strong>An: ACH! So short. I'm sorry; I feel horrible. As always, your reviews are very appreciated.<strong>


	12. Another Flashback? Via, Undertaker

Undertaker:

She stumbled into his shop the next day, ignoring his giggled greeting. Hopefully, her being back was a good thing. If she just ignored him like she had just done, his patience would be severely tested. He might snap. Andrea would pay attention to him whether she liked it or not. Undertaker had gone through a lot to get her. Even it had been for one day.

One day of pure bliss. One day of a firm hold on his reality. One day of Andrea.

It wasn't fair that her stupid brother had come between them again. Joshua; he cursed the name. All he wanted was to get that brat out of the way. Undertaker giggled slightly, collapsing over the counter, staring at Andrea as she paced the shop, that night went through his mind.

"_My sister can barely make her way through this city without me," Joshua said, laughing and shaking his head, trying to start a conversation he would not be participating in. "she's so funny when she rambles about how she __**meant **__to go the wrong way."_

_Theo's eyes narrowed. This kid spent enough time with his Andy to know these things. Frankly, he wanted him out of the picture. So he could know all those things that made her weird; humming to herself when he was trying to teach her something; grabbing his hand and making him dance to a melody only she could hear; dragging around her cello instead of her scythe; hating children, and loving snakes; her fickle ambitions that he helped her achieve. But there was always more. Always._

_The two males turned a corner, heading along the path besides the Thames. Joshua was obviously street smart; book smart, not so much. Unlike Andy, he thought pleasantly, smiling, who always had her nose buried in a book. A pretty nose too, he giggled mentally, little freckles along there, and blemish scars. _

_Joshua trotted up to a man loitering in the shadows, subtly changing his own speech patterns. This made Theo wonder about both of their pasts. Andy on the streets? But, maybe that's the reason she wanted to make her life better. Or, how much better it could be; being a Grim Reaper. The whole thing was boring. _

_Theo remembered something as Josh came out of the shadows, grinning stupidly. The lessons Josh had taken part in on Andy's request had gone slower. The kid could barely read. A Reaper who couldn't read was a hopeless one. Andrea didn't concentrate, though. Unless, of course, it benefited her directly. So when she didn't want to do something, she pretended to stumble about in a daze. _

"_oi!" Joshua shouted, jerking him out of an Andrea daze. "I got the location."_

"_Please be more…" Theo quested about for a word. "Civil when you talk to a Reaper from management."_

"_Don't be so stuck up," Joshua snapped, stomping forward to get in his face. Theo didn't flinch, just started at him flatly as he continued, "No wonder my sister hates you."_

"_Shush," he hissed, gripping the wood of his scythe till it cracked. _

_This totally broke his poker face. Joshua was a brat meant to be put down. Like a dog. A faint smile flickered across his face at the thought. _

_They faced off, (Theo smiling a tad) trying to establish who was the alpha male. No luck there. Joshua was stubborn than his sister. Which was saying a hell of a lot. Then laughed, deep tone echoing out across London. _

_A screech sounded and a black mass flew at the light brown skinned male. Theo could've cut it into ribbons there, but what better way to get rid of a dog? He could just…let this play out. The demon yanked the death scythe out of Joshua's hands. The kid was just standing there unmoving, quite stunned. _

_As the demon advanced on him, Joshua shouted, "Theo! Help me!" his accent thickened, like he was talking to a bar mate. "you promised my sister, you bastard! Help me!" _

_Theo pretended to think, then shook his head no, giggling quietly. He quite liked giggling. The demon messed with the scythe a bit, trying to figure out how to work it, leaning casually against the newly formed balcony of the Thames. It held Josh in one hand, the huge shape moving slightly. This entranced Theo to no end. Much more interesting than the cries from Joshua._

_The death scythe suddenly popped open, stabbing him through the stomach, pinning him to the wall of the large oak house behind him. It watched, a tad stunned at this spectacle of gore, then turned sociably to him. Theo gave an equally sociable wave, running forward and jumping. Ducking under the first swipe, he swung his death scythe in an intricate move, cutting it in half without effort. _

_Amateur. _

_He walked up the long pole of the plain, scythe, practically dancing up to Joshua. Almost dead. Well, he'd have to finish the job himself. Theo just couldn't let his mission go unaccomplished, could he? _

"_You're still alive?" he queried cheerily, laughing madly. _

"_One day," Joshua gurgled, blood spraying out of his mouth, hanging like a rag doll, barely able to look up at him. "you'll get it," he spit at him with any remaining strength. "you'll get what's coming to you, you b-"_

_Theo shifted the blade with a gruff growl, cutting of Joshua's words permanently. "shh," he whispered, clicking down the pole, trying not to dance to much. "be civil~!"_

_Once he had gotten them back to HQ, he made sure to use Andrea's extreme grief to his advantage. Cuddling her was very nice. She cried into his arms, clutching at him, begging for this to be a dream, then vowing for revenge. Then he defected to pursue a practically insane hope; reanimating the dead. _

**AN: two in one day? Wow, I'm happy... Especially cuz of your reviews! **

**;3**


	13. What Are You Running From? My Feelings

"The young earl is coming today," Undertaker trilled. "first time in the new year! Missing children, see, Andrea?"

He got ignore for the first time in the new year too. I passed the counter without saying anything, barely sparing him a second glare. A claw like hand wrapped itself around my wrist. Undertaker chuckled as I whirled on him, quite angry with him. Why had I even come back? Jerking wrist out of his grasp, I stepped back and tried to walk towards the back room. His hand landed on my skirts, pulling me back towards him.

We pulled on my skirts for awhile, like an absurd game of pull-the-rope. It eventually ripped, leaving a leg bare. I stared at the piece of cloth in his hands, anger boiling over. Slapping him firmly across the face, I marched off, choosing to sit on a coffin. All the way on the other side of the room.

A minute later, without a sound, he was right behind me, hands firmly clamped on my shoulder, holding me in place. As he brought his lips close to my ear, I tried to wriggle away, anywhere but this coffin. And it had seemed so accommodating at the time.

"Andrea," he whispered, sounding slightly angry. His strange scent clouded my reason, stopping my struggles. "listen to me, wont you?"

"I don't want to," I hissed, starting to move away from him again, hating the way my body was responding to his breath and smell; my heart was reacting, skin emitting heat. "I hate you."

"hate," he mused. "such a strong word." he giggled, pulling away from me. "let's play a game," he murmured, maneuvering through the candles on the floor.

I turned around, following his moves, trying to still be angry at him for the dress. For some reason I could never stay mad at him. Only for the little things of course. He proceeded to set up tombstones in a pyramid, then pointed me toward a mound of random skulls in the corner of his shop. Theo held up two fingers, indicating how many I should take. This was a new stretch in his insanity, but I still complied, wafting over to the pile, taking two off the top.

Undertaker joined me over in the corner before I could move out of it. In a ultimate move of maleness, he wound his arm around my shoulders, holding me firmly against his body. I blanched, any color I had deserting my face as he entwined his fingers with mine, holding the skull by the eye sockets with two fingers.

I was so stiff, my fingers were like twigs, my body the tree. And Theo was bloody vine. A insane vine, too.

He whispered something into my ear, but my ear was pounding so hard, I couldn't hear him. Should I be hating him now?

"Are you in," Ciel's voice broke into my question solving as the door opened, sunlight flickering in for a second, then it closed. "Undertaker?"

"Hee, Hee!" undertaker giggled, drawing back our arms, sending the skull rolling.

It passed the two males standing near the tombstone set up. The candles wavered as it passed, the speed of it making Ciel dropped. Miniature tombstones toppled as the skull completed it's roll.

"Does your lordship finally feel like stepping into the coffin that I've made specially for yooou, hmm?" he queried.

"Why you…" the earl growled, bristling.

Undertaker giggled again, releasing me, and picking up the other skull. He strutted forward, tossing it up into the air. I crumpled as soon as his back was turned to me. Did he really have to play that game with me? God, he was so…annoying. Frustrating? That was an understatement.

He must've felt my heart ramming against my ribcage. I needed to calm down. Why did I come back? I really was reckless. But, I didn't have anywhere else to go, except…back to the reapers.

"In any case, have a seat. Andy has just baked cookies!" he said, grinning.

"What?" I yelped, my management thoughts unaligned. "When did I do that?"

"I'm joking," he said as I arranged my skirts in a manner to better cover up my revealed leg. "calm down, I know you cant cook. You burn, to be specific."

"Oh yea, well, even if you can-" I tried to say around his wild cackles

Ciel coughed, breaking me off and ending Undertaker's laughter long enough to give him details on the lost children. How Theo knew that Phantomhive would be telling us about that was beyond me. Undertaker took his customary seat behind the counter, and I sat on the edge of it, making sure my leg wasn't showing. Sebastian noticed though. The demon smirked at me, nodding towards the part. I just glared back shifting slightly to conceal it even more.

"The corpses of children, hmm," Theo hummed, pulling out the container of cookies.

"They are being treated as missing in polite society and no boy's or the like have been found yet," Ciel added.

"Well, in the underworld, you see dead children everyday after all," he broke off a piece of cookies. "you're weeell aware of that, aren't you Earl?"

Ciel stayed silent for a moment, then said, "I've brought the files along. Among them, are there any you two have cleaned up?"

Sebastian rose from the coffin, handing Theo the paper. Placing them on the desk, Theo rested his head near hem, reading them quickly in a strange position. I peered over his shoulder, recognizing no one. Of course, I didn't like children, so this didn't make any heart strings ache.

"Whooo caaan saay?" Undertaker trilled, sounding more insane than usual. "maaayhaps there aaare? Maybe seeing something amusing will bring it aerial baaaaack?" he turned himself upside down in front of the earl, drooling. "Bestoow upon meeee the choicest laughter. Theeen I shall tell you anything!"

"Sebastian," Ciel croaked, staring at Undertaker shook with laughter.

Sebastian sighed tiredly and stepped forward, tugging on his glove. "very well," he said blandly.

"hmm? Relying on him again, are yooou?" he asked. "guh fu fu," he laughed, falling over the counter now. "is milord a child who cannot do a thing unless master butler is around, hmm? Well…I don't care who it is so long as he is amusing."

Ciel started, clutching his knees. He brooded there for a minute, looking really pissed for a reason I couldn't fathom. I swear, I saw a overly happy Indian, trotting around his head. His anger was that real.

"I'll do it," he muttered, eyebrows screwed up in frustration.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked.

"You get out," Ciel snapped, rising. "do not peek. I command you. Undertaker's associate; this includes you."

"…yes my lord," Sebastian answered, bowing.

I grunted in the most unladylike fashion, walking out of the shop ahead of the demon, hand clutched on my broken dress. Sebastian and I stood stock still till the sky turned dark. The air was chilly now and I shivered, wrapping spindly arms around my small frame. A black trench was wrapped around me, the arm lingering around my shoulders. His sickly sweet scent wreathed around me, making it hard to breath.

This wasn't the smell I wanted; I wanted Undertaker's smell. That wonderfully addicting smell. But, he had let Josh die. Blinking rapidly, I pulled away from Sebastian. My decision to desert the Reapers had brought me even more heart break. I'd been happy for a few hours. Leaving was the obvious thing to do. If I was smart, I would do it.

Smart defined me well. I walked away from the front of she shop, going around to the back. My scythe. The one thing I wouldn't leave behind. I took it out of the small alcove in the wall we had carved just for it. As soon as I had the wood in my hand, I ran. Again. Repetitious, wasn't I?


	14. Relationship Driving You Up a Tree? Jump

"You know what," Ronald said, bouncing in front of me, breaking my sightless gaze out the window. "You need to go on a group date!"

I unstuck my chin from my hand and rotated my jaw, shifting on the stone seat. My back was soaked with fountain spray; indoor courtyard. This was probably the only imaginative spot in HQ.

Theo had always dragged me here, telling me to focus on him, not the scenery. I'd gotten many cuts because of my shifting focus. It'd worked though, so his methods had some reason.

"What?" I mumbled, looking up at him for his own benefit.

"A group date," he responded, still smiling, leaning on his death scythe. "After we get finished with Mr. stiffer-than-a-wood-plank, you can come with me."

"That's vile," I snorted. "I'll go."

Ronald clapped me on the shoulder. I glared at him, dusting my shoulder off slightly. How was this attitude able to charm the new women's department in management? Low self esteem if you asked me. Of course, I was now associated with them, stationed at the head. It may have been worse than handling men.

"Let's go, Sempai~!" he sang walking down the corridor to the portal room.

So respectful to my face. I wondered what he called me behind my back. Ronald probably had something really creative; and it'd only been a few days since I'd been back. Knox was more of an annoyance than ever. And when had he gotten to the rank he was at?

I'd been gone too long. Pulling the demon's trench coat firmly around my ears, I started down the same hallway, balancing my scythe in my hand.

Which brought me to my investigation during my few days back. Joshua was weak. It broke my heart to say it, but reading his files had proven to me he'd joined the wrong group. Some of us just didn't go on missions; they'd do other important things.

* * *

><p>"<em>Blithering idiot," James Button grumbled, shifting through the files. "Here it is. Yea, well, your brother wasn't serious. And on top of that he stole my lady friend! <em>

"_He what?" I asked, looking up from the papers at the blond man. "Does that really have anything to do with this?"_

_He pushed his glasses up his noses, looking about saying quietly, "Whatever." his voice rose then. "look, Andrea, I'm sorry for your loss, but the kid was a useless slacker, and probably couldn't have defended himself no matter the circumstances," he stood at my side, holding his overlarge glasses up with a finger, pointing furiously at the paper. "He got in on those signatures. Yours, I believe…work on your writing, Miss…and that reaper who defected."_

"_Theo," I whispered, sliding my finger over the name. _

"_You two obviously had a thing," he quipped. _

_I slapped the file shut, catching his finger in it. He squeaked, shooting me a horrible glance at me, sticking the finger in his mouth, walking off._

* * *

><p>"Andrea!" William snapped from the ground. "you'll get burned if you think up there anymore."<p>

I jumped down, landing between Ronald and William. Ronald continued to run his mouth as we made our way on a path, the burning house behind us crumbling in on itself. Will and I endured, if only barely.

I took the mission that was guaranteed to get me away from the two. Spears glared daggers at my back as I practically ran into the forest.

"And that's why I think girls fart!" was the last thing I heard from Knox.

Undertaker:

He watch Andy run into view, leaning against the tree he was in before pulling out her book. She looked frazzled…_and wearing _that demon's trench coat. Theo gripped the branch, anger flaring. She'd left him so suddenly, he'd snapped, breaking a few coffins before he'd calmed.

It was the demon's fault, he convinced himself. They'd seemed to be getting along okay, so it seemed to him. Andrea had been a tad cold, that was all.

"Demon," Andy hissed, slamming the book. "He's everywhere. You just can't get away from him."

"Andrea! He's going to drive me insane. Do you mind speeding it up?" a male voice called.

She moved her hand in a way that made him almost blow his cover by giggling, then her mouth, mimicking the man softly. After she was done, she started to move off. If he was going to talk to her, he had to drop out of the tree now. When he dropped down, he meant to land _in front _of her. Halfway down, he realized he was going to land _on _her. Andy looked up at that second, barely able to get a squeak out before he landed, knocking the air out of her.

Undertaker pushed off her, hovering above her, letting her catch her breath.

"What're you doing here?" she gasped softly, chest heaving.

"Won't you come back?" he responded with a question.

He'd missed her far too much. Undertaker had been a loner for years before she'd came back to him. It'd only been a few days since she had left. Why couldn't he deal with that? She let her head fall to the side as the same voice called out for her again.

"I still blame you. I still love you. I still want you…so much that it hurts," she look him straight in the eyes. "I'm torn, what do I do? Do I let myself love you; or do I let myself hate you?"

"Love me," he answered immediately, pressing his face into her neck, smelling her perfumed soaps before he whispered into her ear. " Andrea, you must understand; I was jealous and that made me stupid. You didn't see me. You only saw the past."

"We- I need time to cool down," she mumbled even as her arm went around his neck.

"Andrea!" the voice screamed, now closer than ever.

"Spices…not a chance…" another voice rattled off, smaller than the other.

She used her hold to push out from under him, grabbing her scythe out of the leaves. With a slight sad smile in his direction, she bounded off, trench coat still on. Undertaker stayed on hands and knees, still warm around the neck.

Undertaker sighed, standing. That trenchcoat was mocking him.


	15. Would You Kill Ronald Knox? Heck, yes

I stalked up the gangplank triumphantly. Yes, I'd won the bet with Ronald; now he was stuck flirting with a random red haired girl and in first class. He trotted up behind me, grinning at me. Why he was so happy stuck in third class was a mystery. Me, myself, and I had a first class ticket. And my bags got carried by a human, who was currently stumbling behind me. I could've done it by myself, but I was in a lazy mood.

Ronald gave me a small salute as he descended down metal stairs. With my trench coat on, which was a sure way to get labeled as a creeper, I shuffled around the top deck, feeling like an abnormity among the rich. I'd only gotten up here because of our dispatch orders. Pretty dresses, handsome suit, overly curled hair…none of which I had.

Undertaker:

He moved across the top deck, hand firmly clenched on his chain. Even if they were all rich, he wouldn't let anyone lay a hand on his most precious possession. Well, one of them. Besides Andy of course.

Undertaker closed his eyes envisioning her. He could almost smell her, too. As if she was right there.

Andy:

My gaze dropped from the clear blue sky onto Undertaker; right in front of me. As my eyes frantically flickered over his face, his closed eyes, I stumbled back, feet twisting, sending me down to the deck. In consequence, I let out a little girly squeak.

Undertaker opened his eyes slowly, and brushed his hair back over his eyes, grinning like the maniac he was. He proffered a hand, and I took it, not before smelling the truly horrible scent of demon. And I'd washed the damn trench coat a billion times.

"Do you smell him?" undertaker asked quietly, pulling me up and into his arms.

I struggled out, kicking him in the shin. He stomped on my foot, shoving me back into a small closet. Theo covered my yelp with a hand, probably making this seem like a kidnap. Or was it a woman-nap?

"I know you're thinking of something useless," he giggled, much to my dislike.

"What happened to the tender guy in the woods," I said around his hand.

"It was quite a long break, don't you think, Andy, dear?" he shot back, tilting his head to the side, grinning widely, grey brows twisted in such a fashion, it seemed he was keeping giggles back. "so, what have you thought up? To forgive and forget, or no? This cruise won't be relaxing for anybody, and it's up to you to decide whose side you're going to be on? Mine, or those petty reapers who won't let imagination spark?"

"I know it won't be relaxing," I grumbled, his hand still pressed to my mouth. "And I see you still have a grudge."

He snickered in response, leaning into a corner of the small, small room. Then he removed his hand from my mouth, fully able to relax into the corner. Taking a deep breath, I snuggled into the other corner, foot touching his. My other one was throbbing, irking me.

"What are you planning, then?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I can't tell you," he sang, teeth visible in the darkness. "Or not right now. Why don't you tell me my answer, and I'll see what I can do for you?"

"Fine, I forgive you," I muttered, looking at his stiletto boots.

Ridiculous; a man could wear them, but I couldn't. In fact, it was pathetic how much I wobbled about. Making a disgusted noise, I looked up from his shoes directly up into his face.

God he moved fast. And without me noticing was pretty amazing. Of course, he'd always been able to sneak up on me.

"I'm sorry, Andy. For your pain only though," Undertaker murmured. "Joshua was, annoying as hell, to put it simply."

He cackled, shoulder shaking in mirth. What was so funny? I stomped on his foot. Undertaker shut up then, if only to glare at me.

"Yea, well, I didn't see what was so funny," I mumbled mutinously, glaring right back.

Then he ruffled my hair! Oh god, no; he knew how much I hated that. And he had to start now, after a nice streak without doing it; the whole bloody time when I was with him at the shop. In fact, I'd actually, almost, forgotten about it. I wasn't that short anyways, just compared to him…and most other males.

The ship shook with the force I use to throw him against the metal wall. Surprisingly, that held up and so did Undertaker. It actually made him giggle more.

"You're-so-funny-when-you-get-angry," he cackled brokenly.

I brushed out of the closet, ignoring the stares of the rich. Even Ronald didn't have the guts to mess with me after that. It surprised me so much that he didn't stick around to annoy me and mess up my room, that I went to the full length mirror.

"Holy shit!" I yelped, mask of rage turning into a surprised look. "That was…scary."

Combine it with the ear, the scar, and spiked up hair, I looked like a bloody clown.

Ronald came around again later in the day. He annoyed me to know end, driving me up the walls. If I could climb any with the amount of nails I had. So, basically, he annoyed me from the couch, and I just sat in a chair, the endless chatter making my head spin."

"..And then she said, _'Ronald, I love you! Of course you can modify your scythe.'_ And like the gentleman I am, I said, in return of course, I'd never interrupt a lady reaper," he barreled over my words. Didn't interrupt, my arse. "_'I love you too, love. Have you ever had afternoon tea in break-room-3? I'd happily take you there after I'm done.' _Do you see how suave I am? Sempai, if you have a male friend, I bet I'm better with the ladies than him-"

"Ronald," I screamed, about to throttle him. "I don't care about you, or your damn flirting adventures. Particularly, anything you say."

"You'll care about this, Sempai," he sniffed, crossing a leg over the other, ignoring my hands near his throat. "There's a ball tonight you have to go to. A prelude to another. First class only."

"And who says I have to go?" I growled, sitting back down in the padded chair.

"Management," he shot back, taking the fruit bowl out of my hands.

"Hey!" I started, moving for the bowl.

He moved it out my reach, throwing grapes into his mouth. I shook my head in disgust, wanting to snap his thin neck. That mahogany table was the only thing that stood in the way now.

"And I mean," he said through a mouthful, spraying grape juice everywhere. "upper-upper management."

I rolled my eyes, nodding in exasperation. "Now; you can go," I said, lifting him by his collar.

"Gosh, you're bloody strong, sempai! Freakishly-"

Then I slammed the door on his next words. He'd only taken the bowl, but so much more damage to my ear drums had been done.


	16. A Question? Number One In Our Evening

As always, love reviews.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The dress itched. My left eye twitched to cope with it. And the annoying male to the side of me. I tried to smile like a lady, but honestly, it hurt me more than it worked on driving him away.

Adjusting my cap that covered my scar and ear, clever human fashions, I made up an excuse to go and get something to drink. As soon as I was over there, I collapsed against the pillar, wheezing, wishing my corset wasn't so damn tight. Really, I'd just go in a chemise and this wonderfully, amazing hat if it was proper. It'd never be, though; that I didn't understand.

At least the orchestra was nice. Sliding down the pillar, I hummed along to the tune. Just as I was really getting into it, someone flicked my whole ear. I looked up in annoyance, finding Undertaker in the same rumpled suit as before.

"you cant hum, Andy," Undertaker giggled, sitting down next to me. "you look like a lady. Surprising, really. "

"Not like last time?" I asked, then jumped in annoyance. "Hey!"

"last time, it wasn't so nice looking," he whispered, ignoring my outburst.

We sat there in silence, Undertaker pressed snuggly against me. Hesitantly, trying to make it casual, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"ah, such a public displays of affection," a lilting voice commented teasingly. "And you, What're you doing here?"

He focused his pretty brown eyes on Undertaker, sounding polite. For some reason, he always seemed to be threatening to me. His eyes were really never warm; at least not enough to fool me.

"And I should tell you, Master Butler, because?" Undertaker asked.

"because, unless the young master specifically asks, I will not tell him…reaper," he murmured. "and he is not here. This gala means nothing to him, and lady Elizabeth had quite the tea party set up," he sat next to me, face set in a pleasant smile. But it didn't reach his eyes as usual. "I am assured you know what I am?"

"Demon. Your stench is quite recognizable," Undertaker giggled, the grin not reaching his eyes either.

The air between them crackled. And they'd seemed to get along just great last time. I really hated getting caught in the crossfire.

"you were the one who licked her," Undertaker stated.

"licked? Well, yes. If only to make her scared," Sebastian said calmly.

It was as if I wasn't here. Which seemed to be a fine prospect at this moment. I tried to get up, but Sebastian's arm slammed me back. His smile just widened, gaze fixated on Undertaker.

God I hate my life right now. All of my trivial issues were gone; I just want Sebastian away.

"don't do it again," Undertaker whispered.

"and if I do?" He asked cheerily.

"I will hunt you down-" Undertaker started.

"please, old timer. You couldn't catch me if your life depended on it."

"now, it's personal. The next time we meet, and I guarantee we will again, I will make sure that you hurt," Undertaker hissed, all pretenses of pleasantry gone.

Sebastian held on to the very end, and then suddenly his smug smirk disappeared. Even he had his breaking points. So, instead, he turned his wrath on me. His lip curled, and a tiny fang appeared.

And I'd thought he'd have huge, saber-like fangs. These were quite frankly puny for a demon of his caliber. I was quite unimpressed.

"you'll dance with me," he hissed, jerking me up by my underarm.

Undertaker:

The demon spun her harshly about the floor, his cruelty only evident to him. Undertaker's jaw muscles worked in irritation and his nails dug into the marble column.

Not. Fair.

"um, sir, would you like to dance with me?" a woman asked.

Undertaker looked up at her dully, a plan formulating in his mind. Then he smiled, making her look a little apprehensive. Andy never looked apprehensive at his smiles.

Standing, Undertaker found himself almost level with him. She certainly wasn't as delicate as Andy; body wise. This human had full, womanly curves, face perfect, eyes a sparkling green.

Andy looked like a rail half the time…that dress did help though. The woman's eyes seemed delicate though, trusting; a window to her soul. Andrea's were always squinted at him; usually in anger.

"name?" he asked curtly.

"Evangeline," she answered gloved hands curling in front of her cleavage.

He bet she'd never complain. Ever. Andy second guessed him all the time. He didn't know why he loved it.

"I will," he murmured, taking her hand in his and swirling out onto the dance floor.

Andy's eyes landed on him the second he was out on the floor. Her lips parted in indignation, then twisted together in pain. He could see redder droplets on her gown, the source from around Sebastian's hands.

Undertaker was still angry-no jealous, he had to admit-with her. She seemed to be in a rage, and on top of that, jealous too. Sebastian dipped his head, as if acknowledging the challenge and brushed his lips across her forehead. Then the demon relaxed his grip, sliding bloodied fingertips down her side.

It had been a challenge of some sort, but he didn't mean to make her shuddered like that. Trying to hold back…. Demons really had that lust thing in the bag, didn't they?

He was stuck with a timid, pretty girl, somewhat like Andy used to look like, minus the porcelain skin. Years of grief and anger, plus a lopped off ear and scar, really did a number on you. The demon got the stubborn, argumentative one. Undertaker would've traded any day.

Speaking of which, the song had ended. They were, sort of, required by polite society to trade off, or let go. New groups had already formed and were waiting for them to leave the floor. He took his chance and swooped in, grabbing Andrea from Sebastian's arms.

"Did you enjoy it?" he hissed, out in the corridor now. "the way he touched you?"

She swept hair out from her visible eye and looked at him. Her eyes were squinted as he loved. Then she showed him her arms. They were riddled with crest-moon shaped cuts, tiny drops of blood leaking out.

"What do you think?" she snarled, taking off her lopsided hat.

Andrea started to stride off toward her room, red dress swishing. Undertaker hurried after her, dodging servants, barely able to keep up.

Andy:

He kept up with me, slipping into my room just as the door closed. As soon as we were in, I turned on him, hands on my hips. This dress did not give me any standing, if you asked me. It was all frills, and pretty bows.

"What is it?" I asked, throwing my hat at him.

He grabbed it, giggling, slightly. Damn it, what was so funny about my anger? Every time I frowned, he'd giggle.

"You were funny out there," he joked, still giggling.

"I hate you," I growled.

Undertaker grabbed my face in both hands, kissing me. He pulled away after an instant, dancing back a few steps. I took a hesitant step toward him, lips parted.

"Again," I mumbled.

"So you enjoyed that?" he joked. "and I'd thought you'd slap me."

"Fabulously so," I whispered, feeling like a giddy school girl. "now, hush, and do that again."

He touched me gently under my chin, lifting my lips to meet his again. I really hated how tall he was, compared to me. But I could take care of that.

Gently, I drew him over to the wall. He took the lead and pushed me up against it, now able to firmly press his lips against mine. My bloody dress was in the way, making it very difficult to wrap my legs around his waist. Undertaker made a frustrated noise into my mouth and broke away, hands scrabbling at the back of my dress.

"Don't rip-"

A shredding noise was made, and my dress fell to the ground heavily. He kicked it away with a dry, "opps."

I took a deep gulping breath, chest heaving against his. Undertaker look concerned; in his own way.

"your hair is so tousled, Andy," he commented, snickering. "and maybe you shouldn't let me nip you on the lips so much…they're really quite red."

I blushed and looked to the side, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"my, my, my…a cloth corset? That's quite…whorish, love," his breath tickled my ear.

I stiffened in indignation, making it difficult for him to take off said whorish corset. When I wouldn't respond to any of his caresses, he sighed in frustration again.

"You have to be stubborn now?" he queried softly, letting his lips brush softly across my neck.

Before I could straighten out my neck, he pressed an open mouth kiss to my juggler.

"Hah!" I breathed, then clamped my mouth shut. I sounded like…

"Oh, and you sound like a whore too, Andrea. Now the big question of the evening," he looked me straight in the eyes, smug grin on his face. "will you fuck like one?"

"…Find out," I whispered back, then clamped out, utterly horrified by my comment.

Undertaker stood back, letting me rest against the wall. I took the time to arrange myself, thinking that it wouldn't go anywhere from here. Hopefully the comment had been so bad, he'd be turned off. Then he cackled in supreme amusement, dragging me close, throwing me over his shoulder.

I squealed in anger, beating him on the small of the back. Before I could break his spine, he threw me down on the bed. Bed springs squeaked as he crushed me into the mattress, grinning down at me. This probably was the only time I was scared of him.

"I don't think I need to tell you how long I've waited to do this?"

"You're such a male," I muttered, flushing.

"Ha-ha! Damn right."


	17. Last Friday Night? We'll Never Tell

He opened his eyes, peering blearily around. Undertaker instantly recognized the situation; he finally slept with Andrea. A usual male of any species, he couldn't help but grinning. Finally, just, for the sake of all male reapers, he'd just proven that anything was possible.

Andy managed to be one of the most stubborn reapers he'd ever met, and the fact he'd been her first…? He giggled slightly, shoulders shaking subtly. She shifted her head's position on his chest, soft hair tickling him. Oh damn. Stealth.

He didn't want to wake her up. Andy was definitely more…soft when she was sleeping. Even her skin was softer when she stopped being so damn frustratingly stubborn. Theo reminded himself again; he had her.

All his work, despite the fact that'd he'd loved it, had paid off. Now he definitely did not regret knocking off her brother.

His grip around her waist tightened, and Theo's eyes fluttered shut. He had her.

Andrea:

My eyes popped open. Where was he? Damn him if he'd left, I'd hunt him down to the ends of the Earth, and cut his head off personally, even if it killed me.

No, he was still there besides me. I smiled, feeling his chest lift up and down. Really, I hadn't wanted to kill him. Idle threats were my thing, anyways. I slid out of his hold, leaving him lying on the bed, almost spread eagle.

I'd planned to utilize the bath anyway, despite the events of last night. Last night. My cheeks heated as I dropped the chemise I'd slid on.

Damn.

If anyone ever asked, I'd say nothing had happened. Unless, I suddenly became good at making friends. But, of course, if I didn't tell anyone, I'd burst. I didn't think that sex stories were valid in polite society.

Actually, the late Madame Red had told her fair share, so…. Sighing, I turned on the hot tap, listening to the water rush up the pipes. Damn it all, I thought, suddenly bitter that I had no one else to laugh with besides Undertaker.

Said person came up behind me, sliding his arms around my waist. Warm, and comfortable, Undertaker had a way of making me relax. Still, I had to retain some 'decency' after the way I'd acted last night. Gods, he was going to rub this in later.

"Yes?" I asked wearily, lips quivering as I held back a smile.

"Oh Andy, it's only natural you'd be weary after last night," Undertaker said, chortling, body shaking mine.

I glared up at the heavens, or, in this case, the marble ceiling of the softly lit bathroom. Asshole. Largest one out there. I mean, his annoying-ness stretched the bounds of it all.

Jabbing him in the stomach, I forced him towards the door, leaving a strong incentive as where I'd like him to go. I then turned my back to him, sliding into the bath after I'd dropped my shift.

Water wasn't my favorite thing, but seriously. I'd rather drown than smell like sweat. Besides that, the water was incredibly nice, heat soothing me entirely.

Of course, this soothed feeling was promptly interrupted as I out of the now cold bath, and discovered that my towel had 'disappeared'. I glared off towards the door way, knowing Undertaker was out there. Now, he was dead, I decided, shaking my head, in fact, he should start, 'making himself pretty' right now.

Jerking my shift on, I stomped out, grabbing my scythe off the side table. Someone was about to have his immortal life ended. Undertaker wrapped the towel around my waist, jerking me down onto the floor. I dragged his stupid self down with me, falling on top of him.

"Sit. Stay. Be good," I commanded, panting tiredly, pressing my foot into his chest, sitting comfortably there.

"Andy, please," He said, shaking his head tiredly. "If you want an encore, just ask, and I will happily give you what you want."

"You really do want to die," I hissed, grabbing his hair.

"Come now, Andrea. We both know you couldn't and wouldn't do it," he murmured, handing the towel back.

I wrapped it around my upper body, sliding off him. We lay side by side on the floor, my chest rising and falling with my breaths. Undertaker managed to be so still I almost thought I'd killed him. And he was right, I had to admit, I wouldn't have done it.

His hand gripped mine, fingers sliding in between mine. I sighed, breath rattling out of my chest. Undertaker cackled, totally breaking my peaceful mood.

He jerked about next to me, body twitching spasmodically. I rolled my eyes. An idiot at best. Me? I was the idiot who'd managed to fall in love with him. So we were both, in some sorts, though I was the lesser of the greater evil, idiots.

He was crying now, still laughing as if it was killing him. I smacked him around the head, shoving him back down into the fur rug, grabbing some clothes. He was still laughing when I came back out, fully clothed.

"What's so funny?" I asked, fed up, whapping him around the head again. "Because I know I'm not amused. At all."

"Oh, my dear Andrea, you never are," he got out, and then fell over, sitting attempts futile. "No, it's just you, when you blush-guhehee!"

"You're insane," I pointed out.

"Which reminds me," he cooed, popping up, grabbing his robes, surprisingly, all his little trinkets seemed to be easier to put on, even in the short time. "I have incredibly important things to do today."

He grabbed his stiletto boots, sliding them on as if they were a second skin. I stood by the door, giving him a look. I really didn't want him to leave, but…that idiot Ronald was to come by soon, and having company would set him blabbing.  
>Undertaker gripped my wrist, grabbing me close, and then kissing me lightly on the lips. I smiled, enjoying the proximity of his body. Incredibly I didn't mind his leer.<p>

"I shall see you later," He murmured, striding out.

"I'll hold you to that, you silly man," I said, keeping a harsh bite to my voice.

And then Ronald trotted in a few minutes later.

Goody.


End file.
